


Virtues

by Alysx



Series: A Glimpse in Time [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Frankenfamily, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysx/pseuds/Alysx
Summary: Frankenstein has always thought of himself as a sinful person. However, his journey with his Master throughout the ages has always tested his many virtues. Featuring a more in-depth narration of FrankenRai, Frankenstein’s solitude for 820 years, as well as a more emotional reunion than canon.





	Virtues

**Author's Note:**

> A Noblesse Fic, loosely inspired by an-earl’s “Who is the Monster”.  
> A disclaimer that I do not own Noblesse and any of its charcters.

_Righteousness_

 

Entering the mansion to avoid pursuit was not his brightest decision in hindsight. An unknown number of enemies may be lying in wait for him there. In an enclosed area no less- there would be absolutely nowhere to run to if he had gotten caught.

 

But he was just so weary. He had done so much for humanity, sacrificed so much for them. In return, he became a traitor to them. They despised him. A monster.

 

He ran nearly all his life, and he was sick and tired of it. Perhaps subconsciously, that was what prompted him to enter the mansion.

 

“Maybe it was destiny!” Tao would exclaim jokingly in the many many years to come. Surrounded by the warm smiles on the children’s faces and Master’s contented aura, Frankenstein would smile indulgently and dip his head in acknowledgement. For now though, he would vehemently deny it and introduce anyone who dares to say that to his “lover”.

 

The mansion was not as extravagant as the others he saw in the human world. But it was still grand and spacious nonetheless. Hushed silence greeted him and his heels clacked loudly. The sound echoed around him and reverberated throughout the space. Walking through its corridors, Frankenstein was puzzled that the mansion was so quiet. Not a single person was in sight. Was it deserted? Did the inhabitants leave?

 

Well, if no one uses this mansion, all the better for him. He could set up a base here and root out the corrupted nobles discreetly. Frankenstein glowered darkly at the thought of the nobles, a scowl set upon his face. How dare the nobles act all high and mighty when they were the ones who first hunted humans. Acting as if they didn’t do anything wrong, that it wasn’t their fault. Arrogant, conceited bastards. He’ll wreck their place from within.

 

Dark Spear sensed his thoughts and hummed under his skin. Aligned with his destructive thoughts, it buzzed with excitement at the prospect to kill. He could faintly hear their malicious giggles at the back of his mind.

 

Shaking his head, he entered a room and came across a row of fresh clothing. Well, looks like someone still lives here then. Looking at his dastardly appearance, Frankenstein decided to appropriate one for his use. After all, his clothes were ruined by nobles. It was only fair for them to return him a set of new clothes right?

 

As he continued his exploration of the mansion, he honestly did not expect to meet anyone. Which was why he startled so badly when he came across someone in the corridor.

 

“A tenant?” Frankenstein wondered, unsure of what to do. He knew he could not kick up a fuss in his condition.

 

Crimson eyes gazed at him calmly. The owner of said eyes made no indication to raise the alarm at his intrusion. A flimsy lie left Frankenstein’s throat, a feeble excuse of being new here. His heart thudded loudly at this turn of events, so loud that he suspected the noble could hear it. Wouldn’t that be embarrassing?

 

After a few moments of intense scrutiny, the noble merely commented on the clothing he had appropriated earlier. Did his lie actually worked?

 

Feeling bewildered, Frankenstein stood rooted to the ground and watched this strange noble take his leave, leaving his unguarded back exposed to Frankenstein.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

It seems as though that today was not his day. After the series of unfortunate events, Frankenstein accidentally stumbled onto the noble again in another room. The wind from the open window blew into the room, caressing the noble’s hair on its way in.

 

As if sensing his presence, the noble turned around, his gaze settled heavily on him again. When their eyes locked, Frankenstein noticed the loneliness which permeated his ruby pools. They spoke of an untold story of solitude through the millenia.

 

And the noble continued to be strangely fixated on his shirt that Frankenstein was still wearing…

 

At the arrival of the other two nobles who were pursuing Frankenstein, he was caught unbalanced at the turn of events again. A noble, covering for him. He would never have predicted that this day would come. Did he have any ulterior motive for doing so?

 

No matter. Frankenstein was a cornered man and beggars can’t be choosers. Dangling such an opportunity in front of him, he would of course grasp it tightly with his two hands. Staying in Lukedonia would be the wisest course of action, as it was beneficial in helping him uproot the corrupted nobles. He could also watch the nobles more closely and gather more data. The data could be useful for his experiments to fight back against the nobles the next time they attack humanity. What an ideal situation for him.

 

His heart burned with righteousness and his motivation growing strong to continue on despite his exhaustion. He made his decision in a split second and confirmed, that yes, he was indeed the butler here.

 

Unbeknownst to him, his soul burned brightly at that moment, allowing those present to know how deep his strength and will were. They were secretly awed at the righteous flare of this human’s soul.

 

_Loyalty_

Frankenstein wasn’t dumb. In fact he was lauded as one of the most intelligent human. Or perhaps even the most intelligent of them all. Which was why he noticed the hints that the Lord had been dropping throughout his entire visit.

 

… It’s not even considered hints anymore, considering the awfully large amount of thinly veiled suggestions during their conversation. The Lord would definitely make a good merchant; cunning to the boot behind his charming smile.

 

It wasn’t that he was unwilling to make a contract with Sir Raizel. He simply didn’t see the need to. He had enough power on his own to spar with family leaders after all. A feat that no human can claim to do, yet.

 

However, he has to admit that he had grown used to his lifestyle here in the past ten years. It was… nice. To be able to do what he wished to do. To enjoy a relatively peaceful life. No more running or burning of his things (he winced mid-step at the thought of it). No need to keep others at arm’s length. He had people close to him, and perhaps he would even call them friends. Maybe more of playmates, considering how often they spar together.

 

Which was why at the earliest moment possible after the “sparring gone wrong” incident, Frankenstein found himself dripping a drop of his blood into the tea. This peaceful life with this kind noble. He wants to protect it. He was grateful for the noble helping him to achieve it, even at the expense of his life energy. So Frankenstein was willing to serve him as well.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

That fateful day when Raizel disappeared,  Frankenstein was preparing tea in the kitchen as usual. Just as he was pouring the boiling hot water into the teapot, he felt a great surge of power through their link.

 

_Master?!_

 

Greatly disturbed by this, Frankenstein swiftly placed the jug of hot water down onto the table and rushed to Raizel’s room.

 

He wasn’t there.

 

Panic slowly rose within him. Thoughts and reasons to explain his disappearance and the surge of power arrested his mind. His brilliant mind examined the possibilities and discarded the improbable ones at lightning’s pace. The remaining results were still worrying.

 

Frankenstein left the mansion in a hurry, trying to follow the muted connection to where his Master was. However, the connection was growing dimmer and fainter by the second.

 

Something was wrong!

 

With desperation, Frankenstein dashed quicker than he ever did to the location. His heart pounding wildly and legs straining with effort. To an untrained third party, his figure wouldn’t be visible. They would probably feel a strong breeze that his speed left in its wake, and perhaps see a slight blur.

 

Reaching the location, it was pretty obvious that a fight had taken place not too long ago. The ground was levelled and vegetation flattened. Holes littered the battlefield and debris cloaked the land. But there was no sight of Cadis Etrama di Raizel.

 

With raising anxiety, Frankenstein scoured the entire area. But to no avail. He couldn’t find his Master. Dismayed, he let out an anguished cry.

 

Not only did he not know where his Master was, he also did not know who his Master fought. Was it a corrupt noble? A traitor? While the werewolf lord did pop up in his mind, he quickly dismissed him as the culprit. He was a close friend of Raizel; he definitely won’t have the heart to attack him.

 

Standing in the middle of the battlefield, Frankenstein gritted his teeth in frustration. With a snarl, he kicked the piece of rock near his foot with a vengeance. He cursed himself for being too late. If only he had arrived earlier. If only he had noticed when his Master left the mansion. If only. If only. How pathetic. Worthless.

 

A hand landed on his shoulder reassuringly. Tilting his head back, he saw Ragar standing there solemnly. As expected of the Kertia Clan Leader. He must have noticed it when Frankenstein stormed his way across Lukedonia to this place. Frankenstein, in his haste, didn’t even noticed his friend tailing him.

 

Ragar’s hand came up to the black mask that hid half of his face. Tugging on it, Ragar consoled Frankenstein, “We’ll find him.”

 

Frankenstein dipped his head in acknowledgement and allowed him to lead the way to the Lord’s castle. They would have to report the matter to the Lord first, then they can start searching for his Master.

 

He would find him, it was his duty as his loyal servant.

 

_Tenacity_

 

When he left Lukedonia to find his Master, he had absolutely no idea where to go. The night sky hovered above him, stars twinkling one by one. It should have been a beautiful sight, but Frankenstein could not appreciate such a beauty when he was feeling so lost. The world seemed to be duller. He wondered if this was how he felt last time, long before he ever came to Lukedonia. He felt so empty and aimless now. He knew nothing of what he should do. All he wanted now was to be by his Master’s side.

 

The few months in Lukedonia without his Master were… disconcerting. The whole house felt unbearably large and empty. Granted, it had always been devoid of life except them and their occasional visitors, but somehow without the presence of its owner, the house just felt hollow. The Raizel-sized hole was so prominent in the large house, even though he only stuck to the window in one of the rooms.  

 

Standing on a rock near the shores of Lukedonia, the horizon around him seemed to continue endlessly around him in all directions. It mocked him subtly, taunted him that he have no idea where to go to find his Master. That he failed to do the very first duty as his Master’s bonded- to stay by him.

 

Narrowing his eyes, he resolved that he would find his Master no matter what.

 

When the first ray of light started appearing above the horizon, illuminating the area, the figure was long gone, having picked a random direction to start his journey.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Hell. It was the only word that could come close to describing Frankenstein’s existence. No words could express what Frankenstein experienced. Such an experience cannot be conceived accurately by any sane mind. It is akin to running a marathon on a sweltering hot day, but with no end in sight. Continuing on and on.

 

Frankenstein followed any leads he could during his search. Any rumour or tale that could lead him to his Master. No location was too far and no news too absurd for him to follow. Alas, all his attempts ended in failures. Still, he walked on. His belief in his Master was strong. They would definitely meet again.

 

Along the years, he went to many places, seen many new sights and picked up many identities. All the wealth of experience he gained from travelling. The scorching dunes, bluest seas and towering mountains. A lake that reflects the sky, resembling a mirror. Pink and purple trees for miles and miles. Softest snow that melt upon his touch and tingled on his tongue. He couldn’t wait to share them with his Master, to broaden the window that his Master sees the world from, even if it’s just a little (Take that Muzaka!).  

 

Occasionally, he does integrate back in human society to check on their progress. As they advanced, they do create lots of interesting new things. The trains, electricity, planes etc. So many possibilities and inventions for him to explore.

 

Of course, humans are also social animals, it is also understandable for Frankenstein to crave some sort of intelligent conversation. Deep down, perhaps a small part of Frankenstein also hoped that the time of reuniting with his Master draws near. That’s why he started to create a life for both of them, for his Master to enjoy before their inevitable return to Lukedonia.

 

He swapped identities frequently to prevent detection, or when he grew bored of his current lifestyle. A wandering doctor who goes from village to village to cure illnesses. An aristocrat, dancing through politics with ease, not unlike how he waltz through the balls he frequently held. Joining war efforts to slake off his lover’s (and his) bloodthirst. Manning his own crew and sailing his own ship to explore new lands. Looting wealth from the undeserving and dropping it anonymously to the poor. A village teacher who taught sciences and languages to the young and impressionable. Though he ended that career quickly as it brought back painful memories of Tesamu.

 

However, these charades could not keep his attention for long. Frankenstein could not stand the difference between him and the people around him. The village girl whom he had cured, the men who fought with him in the war, the noble lady that flirted with him and many many more. All of them knew neither the burden he carried nor the experiences he had. They were just… different. So for most parts, Frankenstein preferred to explore the lands that are still untarnished by humanity. It felt more freeing to him.

 

For years this continued, with no leads on his Master still. Drowning in this weight, he trudged on relentlessly. Often, he would catch a glimpse of him at the corner of his eyes. But when he turned around, the figure was gone. Sometimes, he would bump into people who resembled him. Similar height and built, ruby red eyes and long raven hair. For a split second he would feel happiness as he believed his search has ended, but then he would immediately realise that they were not him. The Noblesse’s elegance was something that one could imitate. He berated himself for being so delusional and thoroughly stamped out the sliver of hope.

 

When he was alone in his house, he sat quietly in the living room and drank his tea. More often than not, he would accidentally prepare tea and snacks for two, out of habit. He would also turn to speak to someone by the window, but only realised after the first syllabus was out that there was no one in the room with him. And in moments like these, Frankenstein could feel the entire weight of his loneliness crushing down.

 

His only constant companion, Dark Spear, never failed to harass him. During the day, he could hear their incessant murmuring if he did not consciously tune them out. During the night, they became extremely active- as if coming back to haunt him with a vengeance. Nightmares formed and thrown at him. They poked at his doubts, uncertainties and materialised the worst realities that could occur.

 

 **_Your Master left you_ ** **.** They would say. **_He ditched you because you were useless. He was in a losing fight and didn’t even bother to call for you. Suppressing the bond till the very end. What does that tell you, Frankenstein?_ **

 

Images of his Master torn, tattered and bleeding would assault him. In one, he would dream of his Master fading away, all alone on the battlefield. In another, he would be there, grasping at his Master, pleading him to stay. In others, he would fight against invisible restraints as he watched helplessly at his Master fighting desperately against an unknown enemy.

 

He would then jolt wide awake, and instinctively reach for their bond to reassure himself. He _knew._ His Master was still alive because of the presence of their bond. Although it was muffled, it was _there._ After calming himself down, he would be unable to fall back asleep. On some days when he had more motivation, he would be productive and start researching or reading. However on days when he felt the strain so tremendously, he would gaze dully at the ceiling. Meaninglessly examining the ceiling, his eyes noticing every nook and cranny of his room. His mind drifted and wandered, so tired but just there.

 

On some rare nights, he would get some shut eye for a few hours. That was when he dreamt of the peaceful times with his Master. Reminiscing the good times that seemed so far, far away. Out of reach to him. The image conjured was very soothing. Both of them sitting by the open window, drinking tea together silently. Though these memories were laced with a tang of bittersweetness, as if they were reminding him of the precious moments he had lost.  Having tasted the sweetness once, and one will fall harder without it. He would almost prefer the nightmares than this temptation. Almost.

 

Often, Frankenstein would wonder about Lukedonia. Both his friends and the traitors. He wondered how his friends were doing. Did they continue their training without him. Have they finally produced descendants to carry on their lineage. Were they maintaining Raizel’s mansion in his absence. Whether the Lord have finally found incriminating evidence of the traitors and sent them to eternal sleep. Or perhaps they were still alive and gloating. These thoughts always led him to a surly mood, so he tried his best to deviate his thoughts away.

 

As his quest continued, he was no stranger to regret and loneliness. The years he spent searching slowly exceeded the time he spent with his Master. Then it continued to stretch even longer than the time he had lived before he met his Master. Years grew to decades, decades to centuries. He was just a nameless entity flowing through the march of time.

 

As the world progressed on, so did he, and he continue to walk. However, a human is not made to withstand such solitude. He could feel his sanity continue to crack and chip as the years passed. Only one thought constantly pervaded his consciousness: “why”. Why can’t he find him. Why did he leave. Why did he not call for him that day.

 

He wasn’t sure if he could do this forever. He knew that one day he would break down under this weight. Perhaps his memories would slowly fade away, until he would no longer recall why he was searching so hard. Maybe he would not even recognize Raizel even when he walk past him or hear his voice. Or maybe the rage and grief that has been eating him since his disappearance would finally overwhelm him and cause him to lose control of Dark Spear.

 

But he would never give up on finding him. The kind noble who was the very first to offer him shelter and unrequited benevolence. He could never give up on him. This was the least he could do to return the favour. His tenacity would see him through his quest, till it was finished. He has to find him no matter how long it takes.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

He stood alone at the crest of the mountain, the chilly wind whipping his hair around. The cold didn’t bother him. His dull cerulean eyes gazed at the void below, and he seemed to be the epitome of tranquility.

 

Internally, however, this man was screaming. Yelling through the minute connection to his Master, pleading for him to come back. Bitterness swelled. Would he ever see him again? His hope wavered and then

 

He

 

Fell

 

…

 

_Contentment_

 

Frankenstein always imagined how their reunion would play out. He’d always thought it’ll be more dramatic and more explosions would be involved. Contrary to his wildest imagination, it was rather anti-climatic.

 

It was just a normal work day for him when his eyes clasped onto his figure. Frankenstein’s eyes widened in surprise and a gasp escaped his mouth. Disbelief coursed through him, rendering him speechless. The euphoria of seeing him quickly overwhelmed him, suppressing the words that were threatening to flow out of his mouth.

 

Those fond red eyes, the warmth filling their bond at their close proximity. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he knelt down on one knee. His soul called out to his Master’s and rejoiced. It’s really him. He’s here.

 

Cadis Etrama di Raizel was home.

 

“Master,” he brought up his hand to his chest. His reverent voice reverberated around his office and flowed to Raizel’s ears.

 

Unsure of what to say at the sudden appearance of his Master, he fell back on his loyalty and servitude by bowing as always. Almost hesitatingly, he opened up their connection internally and felt it. He relished at how active it was now, as compared to the dull and muffled tone in the past few centuries.

 

Both master and servant used their bond to communicate unsaid words and actions, sharing their joy and bliss at being reunited once again. Frankenstein’s soul reached up achingly towards Raizel’s, as if welcoming him back. Their souls intertwined deeply, not unlike lovers hugging each other intimately. His soul vibrated with such ecstasy that his legs felt a little wobbly when he got up to serve his Master some tea.

 

He could not believe that he was here. That he was not merely an illusion, and would not disappear when he turned around. He was so so afraid that it was another of his delusion, conjured up by the remnants of his lonely mind, or a mirage by Dark Spear. Cautious happiness clouded his years of bitterness and doubt. His heart swelled with happiness when he returned with a cup of tea and saw his Master still sitting on the couch.

 

The tentative hope which bloomed in his chest blossomed further, overriding the questions he wanted to ask all these years. Master would explain when the time was right. He must have had a reason for leaving.

 

Right now, he was whole once more.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

No explanation ever came, or an apology. But Frankenstein didn’t want to be ungrateful and voice his concerns. Just this once, he would keep his peace and be satisfied to have back his old lifestyle. He squashed all the questions that has been festering in him for 820 years, to enjoy the moments with his Master.

 

He went back making tea and snacks for two. To sewing clothes and cooking meals for Master. He wholeheartedly helped his Master settle down in this new world, trying not to giggle at the mishaps his Master has when faced against technology.

 

Home… He finally got it back, after so long. He was content.

 

_Honesty_

 

The strength of a relationship is tested when an obstacle drives a wedge between two people. For the benevolent Rai and devoted Frankenstein who had unwavering loyalty to each other, it always seem as if nothing could ever break their bond. The Fates however, were always up for a challenge. Somewhere out there, they cackled sadistically, quite similar to Frankenstein when he unleashed the Dark Spear.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Their house slowly grew more crowded. One by one, he collected children under his wing. He gave them shelter, provided them his guidance and asked for nothing in return. His Master’s smile when he enjoys the company of everyone was enough of a reward for Frankenstein.

 

Of course this was when Dark Spear would start to be more active and harass him. They exist to curse him, and his happiness irked them greatly.

 

**_Frankenstein… the traitor to Mankind._ **

 

Frankenstein scowled, “Quiet. Your useless babbling isn’t helping anyone here.”

 

 **_But it’s true, isn’t it? Bowing your head to nobles._ ** Dark Spear’s chattering rose in volume, as a response to Frankenstein’s irritation. **_My, what heights have you stooped to. Following someone who abandoned you for 820 years._ **

 

“Shut up!” He gritted his teeth and eyes narrowed in anger.

 

**_We were there with you and we saw!_ **

 

...

 

**_Hurt him as he has hurt you. Make him feel the pain as you did. Do it! We know you want to._ **

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

The harassment acted as a catalyst. Slowly, the questions that he wanted to ask all these years bubbled up. Usually they came up after the skirmishes with the Union, when he saw his Master bleeding terribly after using up his life force. What had occurred back then to cause him to be in this state?

 

But as soon as Frankenstein noticed them, he beat them back down into submission, ashamed he was even having such thoughts. His Master was injured, that’s more important than his questions right now. He would have to find a solution to remedy his Master’s health fast- his slumber obviously hasn’t helped him recover completely. He could get answers after that.

 

Thus, the household continued their operation, with all being none the wiser, and one pretending that nothing was wrong.

 

But a festering wound hidden away was not healthy. It’s bound to blow up in your face when you least expect it to. The household found this out the harsh way, when they walked in on a confrontation between Frankenstein and Raizel.

 

It was a normal day by all standards. It was a bright and sunny weekend, the birds were chirping outside, and the city was bustling with activity. A peaceful scene, which belied the atmosphere in the house. It was such a stark contrast that it was almost jarring to observe.

 

No one knew what triggered Frankenstein. Perhaps emotionally he still has not recovered from the last fight with the Union. Maybe the pent up feelings that he usually hid away finally reached its boiling point. The point is, he snapped. And the household left the two to duke it out in the living room respectfully; this was between them.

 

“Please Master, you need to rest. Putting off your hibernation any longer would be detrimental to you- you may really fade the next time round you use your energy to fight.”

 

“... no….”

 

Frankenstein lowered his head at the rejection, and the next words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

 

“And what then? When you fade away. Would you leave me again?”

 

Honesty was never his strongest suit. So when the words came out, it came as a surprise to both parties that more and more continued. It was akin to a dam being broken, and he just couldn’t stop the torrent of words that flowed. The trickle of emotions he felt surged high and wild, uncontrollable and it lashed out at the person in front of him. He ignored the widening of his Master’s eyes in surprise and barged right on.

 

“Do you know, for 820 years I searched for you. I went everywhere and when I couldn’t find you, do you know how I felt?”

 

“Where were you? Why did you leave? Could you not have called for me that day? I searched and searched, not even knowing why! All these years, just for you!”

 

**Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.**

 

“Are you going to do the same thing again? Do you care so little for me that you would condemn me to that again?” Yellow fringe covered his accusing eyes, but his tentative wavering voice had raised in pitch and volume. His voice broke at the end, and tears flowed down his cheeks, giving away his emotions.

 

He sniffed and hiccuped, a sorry sight to see. Quite different from his usual cheerful and charismatic self. The other occupants of the house had long made a hasty retreat. Those who were in the living room dashed out silently. Those who were around the house steered clear from the living room. Some opted to head out, citing the excuse that it was a beautiful day to waste staying at home.

 

Frankenstein knew that it was wrong for him to place the blame all on his Master, but right now it eased him, letting out all of the emotions he had suppressed for all those years. The pain and desperation he had felt. The suffering, misery and anger. He let go all of it. He wanted to be heard, to be known for himself, not just a nameless face in a crowd. With no identity, with no friends.

 

“When you left me that day in the mansion, did you even spare a thought for me? When you were fighting with Muzaka and realised it was a losing battle, why did you not _call_ for me?”

 

**All the king’s horses and all the king’s men couldn’t put Humpty Dumpty together again.**

 

Frankenstein fell to his knees, his hands came up to his face to muffle his sobs and clear his tears. His hands rubbed vigorously at his face. He tugged on his hair and bit his lips, hoping the physical pain would bring back some semblance of control. All this anger that he’s feeling, he knew subconsciously that it was not all directed at his Master, but mostly at himself. He despised himself for being weak, despaired that he was unable to help him at his time of greatest need.

 

**Couldn’t be put together again.**

 

“Why? Why? Why! Was it really worth it? Would you do that all over again?!”

 

Raizel stood before him morosely, his red eyes gazing at his outburst. While outwardly he did not act, Frankenstein has been with him long enough to notice the small ticks. His Master’s eyes had soften a fraction, laced with an emotion akin to regret. Raizel’s aura was tinged with guilt, as well as the urge to comfort him. He also felt his Master tentatively prodding at their bond, an instinctive action when he has no idea what to do, especially now when he does not know how make Frankenstein feel better.

 

The visage of his Master so depressed and broken slapped him awake. It dawned on him slowly what he had just done. Mortified at his lack of control, and causing his Master to feel this way, Frankenstein scrambled up. He sniffled and opened his mouth, but his apology died in his throat when he locked eyes with him. He saw his Master’s eyes overwhelmed with great sorrow and guilt.

 

This openness, his sincerity, it gnawed at Frankenstein. Shame burned in his chest. How dare he lash out at his Master! Unforgivable!

 

Unable to face him any longer, the strongest human ever lived fled. Just as always. Unable to face anyone.

 

_Forgiveness_

 

He was a coward. He knew that, as he locked himself up in his laboratory. He was so afraid to face everyone after his lack of self-control. Just imagining their reaction to his outburst caused him great embarrassment. Spare him the humiliation any day.

 

That’s why he’s safely underground, away from all of their judging eyes.

 

He sat as primly as one could on the floor, with his back facing the wall of his lab. The room’s lighting has been dimmed, and the machineries around him blinked innocuously. The neon electrical glow from the screens lighted the room in an ominous way, and framed his face softly. Familiar sounds of beeping and whirring filled his ears. Here, he could relax. It was his territory, long even before he stepped foot on Lukedonia.

 

Familiarity signifies security, and right now, that was what he needed.

 

He brought his knees up to his chest, and hugged them. His head rested on them, and he allowed his tears to slowly fall once more. Crying not just at the suffering of the 820 years, but also at the mess he just created. He seem to always make things worse. Just let him wallow in self-pity. If only the ground would open up to swallow him right now, then he wouldn’t have to deal with the consequences of his actions from this afternoon.

 

It was probably dinner time now, and the rest should be up in the living room eating. He wondered if they were eating normally, and ignoring the white elephant in the room. Or are they all tensed up, choosing to forgo dinner today to avoid the sheer awkwardness that would certainly follow.

 

Tao would definitely try his best to crack some jokes to lighten the atmosphere. Takeo and M-21 would help when they realise what he was doing. Regis probably would outwardly be annoyed at their antics, but secretly relieved that things aren't as intense as before. And Seira… the ever responsible person in the household would definitely take over his job and ensure that Raizel has a good dinner today.

 

There’s totally no need for him to be there.

 

He’s unsure of how long he actually sat there, but he was dozing off when the whirring of the lab door being opened jolted him awake. He scrubbed hard at the face, not wanting the person on the other side to see him in this despondent state.

 

Wait… he made sure he locked it, why is it opening?

 

Through the opened door, Raizel walked in and he immediately caught sight of Frankenstein sitting in the corner. The two locked eyes, before Frankenstein dropped his in shame.

 

Raizel sighed and walked towards him, “May I sit here?”

 

When Frankenstein didn’t respond, he merely sat down beside Frankenstein on his right, with his back facing the wall as well. Frankenstein shuffled a little to the left.

 

“How did you get in here?”

 

“Tao helped me. He said he could override the systems,” his Master’s voice was a little hesitant at the end of the sentence, most likely because he was unfamiliar with those terms. He’s probably repeating what he heard word for word from the hacker himself.

 

… Tao better watch out. Maybe a little pay cut is in order, with how much he’s meddling with Frankenstein’s things these days.

 

Silence fell, and the two stared unanimously at the machines on the far side of the room. Gazing intensely at them to avoid looking at one another. The two sat in awkward silence for a while, before Frankenstein dared to broach the subject.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“The children… they worry. They advised me to come down to talk to you.”

 

“So you wouldn’t have come down here if not for them?” Frankenstein could not help the bitterness that seeped into his words.

 

Letting out a huff of air, his Master turned his head towards him. “Do you really think this way? Frankenstein… I may not be the best at expressing myself in words, but know that I care immensely for you.”

 

While saying this, his Master slowly opened the bond wide, showing Frankenstein the depth of his feelings. Through their opened bond, Frankenstein could feel all that his Master felt. Not just love and care for him, but also the guilt and remorse at the realisation of what he had done to him when he confronted Muzaka that day. The transmission of the waves and waves of boundless love made his breath catch.

 

Hesitatingly, in return, he also showed his Master. He bared his soul open, letting him see fully what he was hiding all this time. He showed him the loyalty and love he held for him first, then pushing that away, he showed him the hurt and desperation he had felt. The powerlessness when he realised he couldn’t find him. The solitude and despair of having no one again. The pain and loneliness through the ages.

 

He was hurt. Not just mentally, but also in his soul. Just barely clinging onto his sanity, so so afraid of losing it one day if Raizel really disappeared.

 

Throughout this exchange, tears started to flow down again. No matter how hard he rubbed them away, fresh ones sprang up to replace them. He gave up and just buried his face in his arms, allowing his suit to soak up the liquid. Gosh how pathetic, how many times was he going to cry today? In front of Master no less.

 

Suddenly, Frankenstein felt arms around him. His Master was on his knees beside him and embracing him. His cool hands patted his head in a soothing manner, and ran his fingers through his hair. Through their bond, he heard his Master’s sentiment- there was no judgement, only understanding. “It’s okay, just let it out. I’m sorry for not realising it sooner.”

 

With that, the last of his barriers fell away and both his body and soul surged up as one and hugged the being in front of him. Sobs after sobs wracked his frame. He wailed out loud and cried. His arms tightened around his Master, as if he was afraid he may disappear again once more. His soul trembled at that thought, the pain of being alone still fresh in his memory, making the fear ever more prominent.

 

While his Master consoled him, Frankenstein noticed that he didn’t give any reassurances. And he _knows why._ He knows that the Noblesse has to put his duty first before all other things. He knows that his Master knows he wouldn’t be able to keep his word if he promised Frankenstein that he wouldn’t leave him again. They both knew that that day would come once more, when they have to be separated again. And his Master hated to lie.

 

That thought broke him further and made him cry even harder. His eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lips to muffled the sobs. How can he make everything right? How can he fix it? His brilliant mind however failed him and provided no solutions. That sort of bad ending. It was inevitable.

 

“... Although we may part once more, doesn’t it make our time together now more precious?” Raizel shifted his weight back, and cupped his hands on Frankenstein’s cheeks, using the leverage to raise his head.

 

“Nothing lasts forever, you and me both would be gone one day. And that’s what makes life more valuable.” With a small smile gracing his face, he continued, “And we should take the chance to create more happy memories together. Aren’t we doing fine currently? With the children… I feel that everyday is a blessing.”

 

“Do not fret, we still have time.”

 

With a sniffle, Frankenstein dipped his head in reluctant agreement. And the two beings reached an understanding. Their hands intertwined, merely enjoying the comfort of each other’s company.

 

Not before long, the blonde nodded off, the day being too emotionally draining for him. In his overwrought state, he dozed off on the other party’s shoulder. The other shifting ever so slightly to provide a more comfortable position for them to rest.

 

And the Noblesse stayed vigilant the whole night, looking after his bonded and protecting him from any stray nightmares.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

“... They’ve been in there for quite some time. Should we check on them?”

 

“Are you stupid?! If we walk in on them and see something we shouldn’t see, the Boss will kill us all!”

 

“And what exactly are you insinuating that they are doing?”

 

“We could just peek at the camera guys. They would never know. Chillax~”

 

“... I rather not know. I still like to live to see the sunset tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, me too. Seira stop him!”

 

“Aww come on! You guys are no fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope it was alright, I do more of non-fiction writing than fiction so pardon any mistakes.  
> You can check out my other Noblesse work "Contract" for the sequel to this.  
> It's in the same verse, but it also can be read as a stand alone.


End file.
